


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP8 "Fire and Brimstone"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Melog, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Shera - Freeform, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, shera princess of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Next EP Wednesday The "Dance of Ice and Power".
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP8 "Fire and Brimstone"

SHE-RA Season7  
EP 8  
“Fire and Brimstone”

Rayne’s armor was set ablaze yellow and orange flames danced around her. 

“Please, you all must…….get out of here’ Anastasia warned.

“Entrapta” Glimmer said.

“Right” Entrapta said wrapping Anastasia carefully in her pigtails and taking her from Glimmer. 

Glimmer began making symbols in the air as a pink circle appeared under Rayne’s feet. 

“You think this will hold me” Rayne said as she broke the field that was holding her shattering the circle. But in her distraction Glimmer had reappeared at Rayne’s feet grabbing Anastasia’s sword of protection and using her free hand sending pink sparkles temporally blinding Rayne as she teleported away. Bow pelted Rayne with arrow after arrow exploding on impact as soon as Glimmer was clear. 

“How dare you all give me Anastasia NOW!!!!!!” Rayne said jumping from the smoke only to get smacked with a stun baton in the face by Catra. Rayne was shocked by the electric current of the baton and fell into the smoke left behind by Bow's exploding arrows. 

“You think that did it” Catra asked landing next to Bow and dropping the melted baton she had picked up from the their time in the Fright Zone.

“no….she is the blazing demon, we …… don’t call…. her the strongest of the thirteen lightly” Anastasia said weakly. All the sudden a spiral of flame erupted from where Rayne fell back causing the smoke to be blown away from the sheer force.

“I say tactful retreat is in order” Bow said firing more arrows.

“Everyone hold on” Glimmer said as everyone grabbed her. Glimmer teleported everyone to another island far away from the spiral of flame. “Good thing we were on Etheria long enough that I was able to connect with my runestone” Glimmer said in between breaths as she was on her hands and knees.

“Where are we?” Catra asked.

………………………….

“I really shouldn’t have said that” Leyla said.

“You think!” yelled Chloe.

“What are you guys talking about, tell me now” Adora demanded.

“Well, we don’t know this for sure, but Anastasia says she is your and Adam’s sister” Chloe said.

“That girl that saved us?” Adora asked.

“Yes she has been the SHE-RA Winter for the last seven years and very little is known about her past I am not even sure how she could be your sister since I was only aware that the queen had twins. Nowhere in the royal family records even mention her” Chloe finished. 

“Strange” Mara muttered.

“So your telling me not only I have a brother but now a sister?” Adora asked.

“Seems that way” Leyla said.

“She was just here why was I not told!” Adora said in anger.

“It was not our choice, she said it would be distraction” Chloe said.

“A distraction! from what I am in coma!” Adora said.

“From training maybe, she only visits to check on you but never stays too long. Honestly the only reason we are here now was because you saved me and my sister we weren’t part of Anastasia’s rebellion ” Chloe said.

“But apparently Kevin’s sister was” Leyla said with a sigh.

“You mean Rebecca?” Adora asked.

“Yes, apparently, she takes orders from Anastasia, who knew the rebellion had me and Chloe watched for possible recruitment someday. Never thought I would be part of it either but then you showed up” Leyla said.

“This Anastasia sounds like an interesting character” Shadow Weaver muttered.

…………………

Glimmer was looking at what looked like a temple made of stone on the Island they were on. “What is that thing?” Glimmer asked.

“I have no Idea…..But we have to go!” Entrapta said.

“I agree….” Anastasia said still being held in Entrapta’s pigtails.

“Uh guys, I think we better hurry” Bow said as he directed their attention to a giant fireball headed straight at them.

“Meow” Melog said as the group ran towards the temple like structure.

“How we get in?” Catra asked seeing the giant fireball getting closer.

“I have” Glimmer began to say as a wall opened beside them.

“No time to figure out why just run!” Bow said pulling Glimmer and Catra through the opening followed by Melog and Entrapta still carrying Anastasia

..,………………

“Are we there yet?” Scoripa asked not seeing anything in sight except a dirt path and the mountain they were walking around. It was night and the only light they had was from Hordak’s suit beaming light from his plasma gun. 

“If we were there why are we still walking” Hordak snapped.

“Are we even going the right way?” Seahawk asked.

“Anastasia fed me the location of this researcher using Horde Prime’s old hivemind, so don’t question me again” Hordak said with annoyance. 

“Wait how did she do that?” Scorpia asked.

“I …..dont know” Hordak admitted “But intend to find out after we save Adora”.

……………………………

“Ouch that’s my foot!” Glimmer yelped in pain.

“Sorry” Bow said.

“That’s my tail!” Catra screamed.

“Sorry again it’s just so dark” Bow said. The entrance had closed as soon as everyone one entered leaving the group in complete darkness. Glimmer made a ball of sparkles and light and threw it up into the air. 

“Um this is weird” Catra said. 

They were on top of some building surrounded by darkness or nothingness Catra could not tell. There was what looked to be stained glass platforms leading to the next building that looked to be a set of different buildings and a castle in the distance that she could hardly make out.

“Well I guess forward is the only way to go Anastasia any ideas?” Glimmer asked. 

Anastasia had her eyes closed and was unresponsive. “It’s ok she is still breathing normally I think she just passed out” Entrapta said. 

“Well let’s go” Catra said jumping on the first platform. 

Glimmer and the others quickly followed.

Once they got to the top Glimmer gasped. There was a beam of light in the center of the building they were standing on. Glimmer looked closely and saw a person floating in the air in the beam of white light. A woman with wings that Glimmer recognized instantly. It was Glimmer’s mother Angelica.

“So, this is who you were after” Rayne’s voice said from behind them. The group turned to see Rayne who was still on fire behind them. 

“Oh, Best Friend Squad we are not done yet” Rayne said.

…………………..

“Its should be here” Hordak said rounding a corner. 

Seahawk, Scorpia and Hordak saw an ocean in front them but what sent Hordak in shock was a house that was on fire. 

“Don’t tell me that is where that researcher should be” Seahawk winched as the building began to crumble in the flames.

“Well it took long enough for you to get here” A little girl with a bow said from a tree branch above them

“You’re that scary girl from the palace” Scoripa said in shock. 

“Well the names Megan and that’s Lilly” Megan said pointing to girl walking towards them from the burning house with a touch that she had used to burn the house. 

“Well I been hungry you see I think you can help me out” Megan said licking her lips.


End file.
